


Freedom Day Dorks

by Dinonid123



Series: The Dorky Dreemurrs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First person reader, Happy Third Anniversary Undertale!, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123
Summary: Toriel's having a party to celebrate the breaking of the barrier, so she sends you and Asgore to go get some groceries. Of course, both of them have something other than freedom in the back of their minds.





	Freedom Day Dorks

Walking through the park usually cheered Asgore up better than almost anything else. Toriel had told us to go get some groceries for our anniversary party at the castle later (and because Frisk wanted some snacks), and we figured we could save some time if we went through the park. I expected him to be pretty happy about seeing the trees. Fall started next week, and some of them were already changing colors. He seemed to really enjoy watching them change, so his neutral expression as we walked along was surprising to me. He seemed to be thinking about something, but I couldn’t tell what.

 

“Gorey, are you alright? I thought you liked fall trees?” I guess I shocked him, because he recoiled a bit.

“Oh, uh, I do. I just… have a lot on my mind.” He looked down at his fingers, tapping them together.

“What? It’s Freedom Day. Aren’t you excited for the party?” He sighed, and stopped walking. He looked up and scanned over me. He took my hand and looked down at me again.

 

“Come on, there’s a little alcove over there. I… I don’t want to talk about it in the open.” He pulled me over to the alcove, which was under a tree by a small hill. I began to worry about what he could be thinking of that was bad enough he would worry about it enough to want to hide. He sat down on the metal bench and gestured next to him. I sat down, and he took a deep breath. 

 

“We told you about Asriel and Chara’s death, right?”

 

“Yeeesssss…?”

“They… died on Asriel’s 11th birthday. Which is today.”

“Oh. Oh… Asgore, that’s…” He chuckled weakly.

“Unfortunate timing, yes. I’ve been thinking lately about how… how much Asriel wanted to see the surface. He got his wish in the worst way possible. I just…” His eyes teared up. I took his paw and squeezed it. “I wish he could have seen this. That he could’ve come back somehow. He would have loved this. The space, the sun, the sky, the flowers… Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Frisk… You…” He falters and squeezed my hand back. “He would have really liked you. He would have been happy that Tori and I found him another parent.” He smiled and rubbed my hand.

 

“Asgore… I…” I blushed furiously and laughed. “I would be a terrible parent. I’m not very good with kids, you know that.”

 

“What in the world do you mean?” He smiled. “Frisk likes you a lot!”

 

“Well, Frisk is weird. They’re 16 now, they’re barely a kid.”

 

“If Asriel had come back when he broke the Barrier , he’d be 16 today. You’re fine with teens.”

 

“Because I was one a decade ago, Az!”

 

“Well, maybe, but the point is that he would have liked you. I wish he could have met you. I’m sure you’d love him too. He was adorable, and really sweet.” He sniffed, and I could see a tear roll down his face. “He didn’t deserve what he got. I’m happy Frisk told us about his fate, but…”

“You wish he got a better ending.” He nodded.

 

“I got a better ending than him, and he most definitely deserved better than me. He never wanted to hurt anyone. Me? Ha!” He let out a small groan. “You know what I did…”

 

“Asgore… you know no one blames you for what you did.” I cupped his cheek, and turned his head toward me. His blue and orange eyes were brimming with tears. 

“You may have forgiven me but… I haven’t forgiven myself. I can’t. I can’t let myself do anything like that ever again.”

 

“Asgore. You won’t. I know that you won’t. We’re not trapped in the Underground. You’re not as vulnerable and motivated as you were.” I got up on my knees on the bench so I could be face to face with him. “You’re beyond that now. Even Toriel forgave you, and now you two are back to being as adorable as Gerson said you were. You can’t blame yourself forever. You aren’t your mistakes.” Asgore’s mouth broke into a smile as the tears started to stream down his face.

“Gods, you really are a wise young adult, you know?” I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

“You are too, ya fluffy dork.” We laughed together, and he turned and wrapped his arms around me. His hugs were always so comforting. Strong and warm, yet soft and relaxing. We kissed softly, yet we kept it for a while. I ran my fingers through his mane, and he rubbed my back. When I finally pulled back, Asgore did the same. We were both blushing deeply, and the tears had stopped coming out of his eyes. I wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks and booped his snout. “Gotcha.” He snorted.

“Gods, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Fluffybuns.” We sat there staring into each other’s eyes for a while, until I remembered why we weren’t at home. “Wait, weren’t we going to get groceries?” Asgore sat up quickly.

“Oh _fuck_ , Tori’s gonna be wondering if we’re okay. We should get going.” I looked up at him in shock. He rarely sweared, but when he did, he meant it.

“You… you just…”

“We’ve been dating for over a year, dear, I think I can swear in front of you.”

“Oh yeah, it’s just… you don’t swear. Like, ever.” I stood up and took his hand.

“I don’t want people thinking their King is a prolific curser. But, we're alone, and I trust you not to tell.”

“I swear, I never planned on telling anyone except Tori that you said fuck.” He laughed and left the alcove.

“Good enough. Come on, Tori needs time to cook.” I followed him out, and the two of us walked off toward the supermarket. 

It took us about half an hour to get all the ingredients we needed, and we decided that it was probably a better idea to take a bus home than walk, as it’d be faster. Luckily, there was a bus to the stop near the castle just outside the supermarket. We hopped on, and, per usual, Asgore got a lot of attention. He liked talking to the citizens, and it seemed to cheer him up. I sat to the side with the groceries, quietly. No one really bothered to talk with me, but I was alright with that. I didn’t enjoy talking with people like he did, and people wouldn’t have much to ask me. I was relieved when we got to our stop and got off. We walked up the street towards home, each of us carrying some groceries. Somehow I ended up carrying more just as many groceries as Asgore, despite him being almost 2 feet taller than me. After a while, my arms were getting tired. 

“Hey Asgore, can you carry some of these for me? They’re… kinda heavy.”

“Oh yes, sure! But, alas, my hands are full. Hmm… wait!” He leaned down and bowed his head. 

“Uh… On your horns…?”

“Yeah! Why not? They can hold them.” I laughed and shrugged.

“Alright, if you say so.” I plopped a bag on each of his horns. “Okay, you’re good. But, stand up slowly, so it doesn’t slam you in the face when you do.”

“Here goes…” He stood up slowly, and the bags slid off the side of his head. He straightened up, and smiled at me. “It works!”

“Haha, I guess it does! Come on, let’s get to Tori.” I laughed and ran off down the street.

“Wait! I’m coming!”He ran up to me, then slowed down to match my pace with my smaller legs. We walked up to and through the castle, around to the area where we lived. As we opened the door, we were hit with a wave of smell, of fresh baked cookies and snail pie. Toriel was in the kitchen, stirring a bowl of batter. 

“Hey, Tori!” Asgore plopped his hand bags on the counter.

“Oh there you two are! I was beginning to get worried you were off having a romantic moment or something.” She looked up from her bowl, and her face contorted in confusion. “Uh… dear? Why do you have bags on your horns?”

“I had too many bags, so I gave him some.” I said casually. “He figured he could use his horns.” Toriel laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Well, take them off so I can use those groceries, ok? Oh, and Gorey, Frisk wanted to ask you about the meeting next week. They wanted help with their speech.” Asgore kneeled down so I could take the groceries off his horns. I took them off and placed them next to the other bags.

“Alright, Tori, I’ll go help Frisk.” He turned to me. “You can help Toriel bake, right?” I nodded.

“Yeah, if she wants me to.”

“I’d appreciate it!” She smiled and beckoned me over. “Just promise not to eat the cookies, alright?” I walked over and poked her arm. 

“Oh Tori, how could you ever accuse me of such a terrible act?” I said, reaching over to the cookies. Asgore laughed.

“Come on Tori, you know they’d never do that! Now have fun, you dorks. I’m going to go help Frisk.” He walked off, and Toriel turned over to him.

“We will, Gorey!” I took advantage of her turning away, and stuffed a cookie in my mouth. Toriel turned back and smirked. “Oh dear, whatever is that in your mouth?” 

“Absolutely nothing Toriel! I’m appalled that you would even ask!” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry dear, I’m such a fool. I’m just so paranoid about my cookies.” She dramatically put her paw over her face. 

“Ah, it is alright, my Queen, I forgive your transgression against me.” We looked at each other seriously for about five seconds, then we broke out laughing.

“It’s fun when we do that, isn’t it?” 

“Yes it is, Tori. Now we should probably go back to baking.”

“Yes we should. Now pass me the white chocolate chips from the grocery bag for these brownies.”

“Got it.” I walked over to the grocery bags and shuffled through them looking for the white chocolate chips.

“So, what took you and Asgore so long?” Toriel asked, returning to stirring the batter.

“Oh, uh… we got a bit distracted by the leaves.” I picked up the chips and tossed them over to counter next to her.

“And what did you actually talk about?” I blushed, and looked up at her.

“How did you… know?”  
“I’ve known you for two years and Asgore for about a thousand. You are both terrible at hiding your feelings. So, talk to me about it.” I sighed and sat down at a counter chair.

“Alright, alright. He was… thinking about Asriel. He said he’s been thinking about how much he missed out on. He… really wants him back.”

“Oh…” Toriel stopped stirring and looked up at me. “He mentioned that to me the other day.” She sighed. “I really miss Asriel too. And today… It’s hard today.” She laughed, in that weak nose exhale you do when you make a self-deprecating joke, and crossed her arms.

“It’s ok, Toriel. He’s your son. He… really got a bad ending.” 

“I know. It’s just… so unfair to him. He was the sweetest little kid, he was never mad, never mean. He really just wanted everyone to be happy. Everyone who met him would tell me how great he was… I guess his only problem was that he was lonely. That’s why he bonded with Chara so well. They were… I think they were a good person inside, but they had been so hurt by humans that they…”

“Immediately bonded to monsters for accepting them?”

“Yes. They wanted to help the first people who were nice to them. But… they took it too far. I know they didn’t want Asriel to die but…” She sighed. “I wish they were here now. No one deserved to be happy in this wonderful castle on the surface more than those two. If there was anyway I could bring them back…” She trailed off, and her eyes teared up. I stood up and walked over to her.

“Oh Toriel…” I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her from behind. “Asgore said the same thing.” I took a deep breath. “You two really are great parents. I know you would do anything for them. I… I’m really sorry that I can’t help. That I can’t understand.” She turned in my arms and faced towards me, wrapping her arms around me. 

“No, no, it’s good enough that you’re just here. You’re a really good listener.” She laughed and rubbed my back. “You little dork.” I laughed back.

“Well, you’re a medium dork.”

“Gorey’s the large dork, then?” I nodded.

“Our large fluffy dork.” 

“Hey, I’m fluffy too!”

“You’re not as fluffy as Gorey and you know it.” She laughed.

“I do, but I’m still fluffy!” 

“Yeah, but you’re more furry.” She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Alright, I’ll settle for that.” I smiled back and kissed her. Her kisses were different from Asgore’s, less strong and more gentle. I could taste the batter from her baking. She rubbed a circle with her finger on my cheek. I was about to hug her tighter when she sharply jumped back. “WAIT FUCK MY PIE!” She yelled. She quickly put on oven mitts and pulled out a butterscotch-cinnamon pie from the oven, placing it on a cooling tray on the counter.

“Uh… You ok, Toriel?

“Yes, yeah, I just… forgot about the baking thing.” She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry for stopping the kiss so suddenly, dear.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. You’ll just have to make that up with me later.” She laughed and winked at me.

“Got it, dear. ” I laughed and winked back, smiling.

“TORIEL, IS THE PIE OKAY?” Asgore yelled, having burst into the room in concern for the possibly burnt pie.

“Dad, relax!” Frisk poked out from behind him. “It’s just a pie!”

“Yes, dear, the pie is fine.” Toriel said from the floor, crouched down and taking out a brownie pan from the cabinet. 

“Sorry for worrying you, Asgore, we got preoccupied with kissing.”

“I am RIGHT here!” Frisk yelled.

“Sorry for saying that I kissed my girlfriend, Frisk.”

“Your girlfriend is my mom, it is very weird for me!” Asgore and Toriel were laughing the whole time Frisk and I were arguing with each other.

“Okay you two, relax. Frisk, why don’t you help your mom and so we can start setting up?”

“Alright then, Dad. Just don’t start making out while you’re decorating, okay?”

“No promises, Frisk.” I chimed in, laughing.

“Gods, I have the weirdest fucking parents.”

“Hey!” Toriel, Asgore, and I said in unison, in mock offense.

“You’re also the best!” Frisk laughed and held up their hands defensively. “I’m just teasing!” 

“Okay, but you’re on thin fucking ice with that swearing, Frisk.” Toriel and them laughed, but Asgore raised his eyebrow at me.

“Did me saying fuck earlier make everyone else use it too?” That made Frisk and Toriel laugh even harder, and I joined in.

“Yes dear, we all have a swear radar, everytime you use one we all get to use one too.” Toriel smiled. “The Ass-gore radar.” Asgore groaned, but Frisk and I laughed. I high-fived her, and Asgore ruffled Frisk’s hair. 

“I can’t believe my own child would laugh at such a vulgar pun, that my own wife made. I’m disappointed in all of you. You’ve Torn-riel my heart apart.” He looked around expectantly, but none of us laughed.

“That was a stretch, Dad.”

“Yes, it was, but it was the best I could come up with, sorry.” He looked down. I walked over to him and patted his arm reassuringly. 

“Aww, It’s okay. Come on, let’s go decorate.” 

“Okay…” We walked over to a box of decorations in the dining room and began putting them up. Frisk went over to the kitchen and helped Toriel finish the food. We spent the next three hours preparing for the party, talking and laughing with each other. The Dreemurr family may be very weird, but we were happy. By the time that the first guests arrived (Alphys and Undyne), we were pretty much done. The party went pretty well. We talked with everyone about how they’ve been doing (really just Napstablook and Mettaton, as we saw them the least often) and how much things have changed in the half-decade since freedom. Everyone loved Toriel’s cooking as always, and Papyrus’ spaghetti was almost mediocre. It wasn’t until about 8pm that everyone had left, and it took some effort to get Undyne and Alphys to finally go home. Asgore had to promise that he would go on a walk with them that weekend. 

After we finished cleaning up, Frisk said good night to us and headed off to bed. We figured we should do the same, so we went into our room. I sat in between Asgore and Toriel, the two of them both hugging me tightly.

“Gods, you two are so soft. How did I get so lucky?”

“It’s not luck, dear, you’re just really cute.” Toriel replied.

“You’re extremely cute and also nice.” Asgore added.

“Yeah but like, how did I get the King and Queen to think that?”

“By being cute.” Asgore nuzzled my shoulder.

“This isn’t rocket science, dear. We love you!”

“More than anything! Come on, Tori, let’s show them how cute they are.” Toriel laughed and nuzzled my neck. I started blushing, and she smiled.

“Aww, are you embarrassed about your partners nuzzling you? Because we looooove you so much?” She smirked up at me as I giggled.

“Tori… Azzy… come on…” My blush deepened and the two of them smirked at each other.

“Aww, do you not think you deserve this royal nuzzling? We want to give it to you, you know that, right?” Asgore said, lowering his voice even deeper than normal.

“Oh my gods Asgore, I know! I just want to cuddle tonight, okay?”

“Oh, really?” Toriel pulled back. “We can do that, if you want.” 

“I do. With kisses, of course.”

“Of course with kisses, how else would it be, dear?” Asgore chuckled and kissed the back of my neck.

“Holy shit Asgore, that’s nice. Please do that more.” Asgore laughed and kissed my neck again.

“Whatever my triarch wants, dear.”

“Aww, now I’m feeling left out, Gorey!”

“Ah, how could I forget about my Queen?” They leaned out over my shoulder and kissed each other.

It was really nice to see them being cute with each other. They really were the sweetest couple, and knowing how much they've been through, I was happy that they were still so happy and sweet together. The three of us kissed around and cuddled for another half hour before we finally decided to actually go to sleep. I fell asleep in their big fluffy arms, enjoying their warmth and fur, knowing that I was the luckiest person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my fluffy anniversary fic. Happy Third anniversary to this game that has consumed my life since mid-2016. I've met a lot of cool people because of it, and seen a lot of good art and stories. Praise Toby Fox, may he bless us with new canon content later today. Comments appreciated!
> 
> Update: Damnit Toby.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my fluffy anniversary fic. Happy Third anniversary to this game that has consumed my life since mid-2016. I've met a lot of cool people because of it, and seen a lot of good art and stories. Praise Toby Fox, may he bless us with new canon content later today. Comments appreciated!
> 
> Update: Damnit Toby.


End file.
